


Redeemed

by NarniaNerd



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, What an ending, sorry Klaroline fans!, they deserve love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaNerd/pseuds/NarniaNerd
Summary: The last goodbye. And what comes nextSorry I suck at summaries! But totally worth a read!





	Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> “Endings are tough... they chose family. And well... isn’t that kinda the whole point? No doubt - endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it?”  
> \- supernatural 
> 
> I may not have been thrilled with the ending. But I just kinda tack this story on and it works for me! I hope you enjoyed it!

Elijah was happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been happy.

His brother. Niklaus Mikaelson the most feared and possibly the most hated man who ever lived. Was redeemed! 

It had taken all of his life. It had taken the sacrifice of his own happiness. But at long last, for his daughter Klaus has become the better man Elijah had always seen in him. And now... this death proved it. 

As he looked into his brothers eyes he couldn’t help what he said. 

“It has been a glorious ride Niklaus” 

His brother smiled at him. And he almost cracked a smirk himself. But the next thought sobered him up. 

“And my greatest honor...” 

He saw the slight nod. And he knew his brother understood. 

Suddenly both hands rose. And the points were in their proper place. Elijah realized there was no need to count. They would both be able to tell, when the other was ready. One of the perks of knowing someone for over a thousand years he supposed... 

As he looked into his brothers eyes he saw all of the times he had failed him. And then... then they were replaced by all of the good times. The laughter over the crazy stunts, the family dinners where they were all smiling, the moments of pure unadulterated peace when forgiveness was given and accepted. 

And he realized it was all leading here. To this one moment. Where they would both step into the abyss together. 

Rebekah had understood his choice, but Kol has been bothered...

“He’s dying brother, do we have to lose you too?” 

“Yes” he had simply replied. “But one day brother” he said grabbing his shoulder. “One day I will be waiting to welcome you, and we will all be together” 

“You can’t know that Elijah!” 

“But I do...” 

Elijah looked down at the daggers and smiled. He would see them all again. In another time and in another life, maybe. But they would always be family.

He looked up. Klaus was looking at him in uncertainty. Waiting for him to change him mind. Waiting for one last assurance that this WAS what he desired... 

Always and forever brother. 

Niklaus hear loud and clear. 

And he smiled. 

The force was exerted. The daggers moved. And the pain radiated..

In his last thought Elijah caught himself wishing. And hoping that like the wishes that they burned each year his soul would act as a pire and his own wish would come true. 

May we all met again... 

—————————-

The blackness faded slowly. 

“Elijah” the voice whispered a far ways off “Elijah if you don’t get up soon I’m going to drop kick you!” 

He was still groggy but would have recognized that voice anywhere. 

Hayley.

He forced his eyes to open and found himself back in the city. In his home. In his room actually he realized. 

Suddenly his eyes focused on the person he loved more than anything. Hayley Marshall was stunning in death as in life; truly a work of art. He started moving his mouth but didn’t get very far. 

“I know what your gonna say Elijah. And I don’t want to hear it. It wasn’t you.”

“It was... and Hayley I am so...” 

“No Elijah” she said. “It wasn’t” she added putting her hand on his face.

The idea that she could forgive him was ludicrous in and of itself. But that she would still love him was breathtakingly impossible. To himself anyway. 

“How could you...”

“Because I love you Elijah. I always Have loved you.” She smiled. And became even more a vision of beauty. “And so help me if you don’t kiss me...” 

The words were barely out of her mouth before his lips crashed into hers. 

He had missed her desperately. And even he didn’t realize how much until this very moment. 

The kiss was passionate and filled with longing. It wasn’t long before their tongues joined in on the clash. Suddenly their were moans. Elijah didn’t know if they came form Hayley or himself. All he knew was he loved the goddess that was before him. And everything but her could wait. 

Clothing stared coming off and they began moving towards the bed. 

What do you know? He thought. Those wishes really did work... 

—————————

Klaus heard enough. Enough to know he needed to move along. 

He had only woken up a precious few seconds before Elijah. Which was just enough time to see Hayley alive and waiting. And to see that he needed to close the door. 

His brother would be fine. And it gave him a smirk knowing he would be rewarded for sticking with him into the afterlife. Or was it called something else? Terms didn’t matter he supposed. Only the loyalty shown. 

Not too long ago he would have considered breaking in on them. It gave him a great amount of pleasure to spoil their good time. But it seemed that he was all out of maliciousness... 

He wandered away, happy for his brother. He made it out the the verandah when he suddenly heard a voice. 

“I knew you had it in you” 

He spun around so quickly it might have given him whiplash... in another life. 

“Camille” he whispered. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost” she said with a smile all her own. He had forgotten how great she looked. “Which, I guess you sort of have.” 

“How are you...” 

“I died Klaus. So did you” 

“Camille. It would be an insult to your memory to think that you and I would go to the same place at death” he said turning away from her. 

“Why?” She said joining in on leaning on the railing. 

“Because you were good. For an entire lifetime. And I...” 

“Was a monster.” A grin played on his lips at how honest and flippant she was. “What? I knew what I was getting into.” She said with a laugh. “BUT I also know that you did what you did for your family. And that you died the way you did to save your daughter. Maybe whoever makes the rules here... maybe they know that too.” 

He couldn’t help it. 

He kissed her. And damn! He thought with a genuine smile. If this is what redemption got him, he would owe Elijah a bigger and better apology...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all of my Klaroline fans! I’m with you honestly I am! But cami was too easy to use. And I don’t think Caroline has any plans to die any time soon so... it made sense for their characters! 
> 
> Also first fan fiction for this show, so assuming you liked it. Please let me know!


End file.
